HENTAI
by Kirdari
Summary: well this is kinda for hentai lovers...ah there will be some yaoi an yuri casu I like both. Ah let see Kurai is a girl who's really preverted, she has a brother Aoi i picked him from the band The gazette so check them out , ah and her best friend is Sai.


CHAPTER 1 : LONELIESS!!!!

Kurai Tomoshibi was the greatest GIRL hentai on Osaka Girls' Senior High School. She never listened anyone EXEPT hers best friend Sai Kihoraku but he was different from her. She was a high pervert but Sai was compete the opposite from her. Sai was very shy and silent most student's didn't even like him mostly because of his outfit.

MORNING

_»A-ah..Kurai sama..a-ah..« was moaning yung girl she was blushing with a cherry pink color over her cheeks. Her's arms were above her head : »What do you want dorei__**(1)**__...hmm?« Kurai breathed in girl's ear. The girl shivered when Kurai started to lick her neck and kissing it softly : »ha..ha…Kurai-sama..I want..I-I w-want..beep..«Kurai looked at her strangely : »What?« she didn't know what excatly was happening when her's green eyes suddenly closed for the moment it was all silent but then beep beep beEP BEEP BEE---POOOOOF_ »

SHIMEKIRU**(2)**. God damnit!! And it was so daaaaaaaaamn close…KAMI-SAMA**(3)**« She has thrown her head back in the soft bed and just when she went back to sleep an angry voice shouted »KURAI!!!WAKE THE HELL UP OR I'M COMING UP RIGHT NOW!!!« Kurai quikly jumped from bed and held her head whined : „Oh damn my head.«

Suddenly the door opened when Sai ran in and yelled : »KURAI GET D-d-re..AHHHHHH..MY EYES I'M BLIND AAA…« Kurai was of course sleeping naked and Sai almost passed out just by looking at her. Kurai suddenly smiled evily and said : »Why Sai..You shold know when to run on me when I'm naked.« she came behinde him, hugged him from begind and SLOWLY her hand went under his shirt and up to his nipple and pinched it : »Nya…Kurai .. yameru**(4)**…we h-have to g-go…« Kurai stopped on a second : »You're right I'll just change and then we will go okay. Just wait for me downstairs.« Sai quikly left the room still flushed from what happened.

Kurai changed quikly and did some other things like everyone else in the morning. She then grabbed her school bag and run downstairs : »Here you go Kurai eat ramen and than leave for school ok and you too Sai I know u haven't got any brakfast ?« they both just nodded when Miki Tomoshibi left to the work. :«Kurai we aren't really late for school today. We still have 2 hours or so let's go do something.« Kurai said : » Before that I want to ask you something Sai. You might passed out buth WHATEVER. You were hard before weren't you?« Sai suddenly blushed and his his eyes behind his hair in the front : »W-Well..I-I…T-That's..« »Ohayou mina**(5**)« »O-Ohayougozaimasu A-Aoi-san« Sai said quikly. Kurai just nodded but still carefully looking at Sai's actions. »Huh? Is something wrong?Sai-kun?« Sai quikly Said : »Ie, ie **(6) **nothing is wrong Aoi-san.« he said with a shy smile on his face. »Oh ok.«

Aoi was Kurai's big brother. He is 20 years old he's not a pervert as Kurai but a wery gentle person who has captured Sai's heart and that's a reason for reaction when he came in the kitchen.

At the moment Kurai and Sai were eating ice cream : »I KNOW, I just know you have a crush on my brother dont ya!« Sai blushed again and almost dropped the spoon : »S-Shut up..Don't be so loud..Someone will hear you..« excited Kurai said with bright smile on her face : »It's SETTLED then!!« »W-What do you mean?!« just as she was about to answer she looked elswhere : »She's hot. Now if you will shitsurei**(7) **» Sai's face was still covered with blush over his cheeks _'Nande, nande__**(8)**__I like Aoi-san and yet It's so wrong…'_

Kurai was in the meantime folloving the girl in the toilet. The girl entered in and Kurai followed after her and waited so the girl entered in the toilet. After the girl was in Kurai entered the room and locked the door . Kurai than knocked on the door where the girl entered : »Excuse me miss but this toilet is broken you will have to use another one.« she quikly came out boved herself and said :«Sumimasen**(9)** and thank you« Kurai then lifted girl's cheek and asked : »What'd your name omoimono**(10)**?Hm?« »I-Its Liki« Kurai just 'hn'ed pushed Liki in the room with toilet where Liki was before and kissed her hard. Liki tried to push her away but she wasn't as strong as Kurai. After the kiss broke the were bouth breathless : »W-Why?« Kurai turned her towards the toiled and tied Liki's arms above the toilet. So her pussy wa just above the toilet. Kurai lifted the mini skirt Liki had and tored her thongs away. Kurai's fingers moved to Liki's vagina and started to mastrubate it : »Ah…aaaa…..…feel's so good…«.

Sai was waiting for Kurai for half an hour already and was quite bored already :«Oh Sai-kun. What are you doing here? » Aoi asked as soon as he came closer to the table where Sai sat. »W-Well I am waiting for Kurai..but I guess she went after another girl…sighn..« Aoi lowered himself and asked quietly : » Are you feeling lonely ?« Sai looked in Aoi's eyes : »Aoi-san…H-Hai**(11)**….I'm really lonelly….« Sai didn't want to cry but he couldn't held the tears any longer and started to cry silently : »I-I don't know how much longer I can take this lonelies« Aoi huged him tightly : »It's alright Sai-kun…I'm here shush…..Theres no need to be lonely anymore. I am here now."

***

And that's it for now. I f u want me to countinue than leave me a comment othervise I'll just cencel it and give up:

Here are the words:

_ – SLAVE_

_ – SHUT UP_

_-sama – GOD_

_ – STOP_

_ mina – GODMORNING EVERYONE, Ohayougozaimasu – GOOD MORNING(formal way)_

_ – NO_

_ – EXCUSE ME_

_ – WHY_

_ – EXCUSE ME or THANK YOU_

_ – SWEETHEART_

_ - YES_


End file.
